indomita_simfandomcom-20200214-history
Adustio
Deep beneath the earth's surface a god loomed, waiting for the day that he might unleash himself onto the world. Only the violent eruption of a volcano could bear him, and it was with the flowing of red, hot lava that Adustio was born. It took many years for Etiam to become habitable, but it was during those years that he and his brother began their rivalry. From the ashen clouds that polluted the sky or the lava that cascaded down their volcanoes, everything was a competition. The brothers had a certain sense of brutality that is unlikely to be matched by any of the other gods, favouring battle, wars, and generalized chaos. Adustio in particular thrived on the sense of disorder and disarray that could be stirred up in living world. He might cackle at a flock of birds startled by a crouching ocelot or a shoal of fish darting in the shallows of the water to escape a quickly approaching pod of dolphins. But Adustio is not unusually cruel. Like a boy who never wanted to grow up, life is a game to him. Having no concept of life and death, it has never bothered him. He is eternal, everlasting, and entitled to the world. When the horses arrived and began to colonize their island of Etiam. Adustio, unlike his brother, was incredibly curious about them. He thought to walk amoung them and disguised himself like them, taking on a bright red coat that reminded him of the fire which he adored. Adustio, smart and astute, quickly learned about the horses: how their minds worked, how their hearts could love or hate, and how they lived. During one playful competition, in which the brothers tossed fire and ash into the sky, the horses discovered their gods. They feared and reveared them. They were creators and destroyers and more powerful than they could ever imagine. It was then that Adustio realized his true potential as a god. Horses came to seek the brothers, scaling the volcanoes in hope of witnessing the gods and gaining their favour. It was Adustio himself that forged the tradition of sacrifice, and so, disguised as a crippling old stallion, he marched up to the mouth of the Mt. Adustio, and in sight of a small herd of horses, leapt gracefully from the edge and down into the pit of molten lava. Iacto, the lead stallion of the herd, swore that he could hear whispering from within the volcano and proclaimed that the old horse's death had pleased the god. Adustio only bathed in his volcano and laughed. While Adustio is not without mercy, he continues to find amusement in horse-kind. Over the years he and his brother have gathered a very devout group of horses and they enjoy their playthings. Difficult to predict, the Gemellus gods are certainly not to be crossed. And while it is true that they are locked in a never-ending competition, they will always support each other, for that is when they are the strongest. Truly they are united, as are all of who praise their names. Adustio, much like his brother, chooses to ignore the other gods. He is content with his collection of horses on Etiam, and has grown to reflect the close-minded behaviour of his followers. Category:Gemellus